Dawning of the Chosen Ones
by Destiny's Light
Summary: [Chapter 2 up] AU. Hikari joins Taichi at summer camp. How will that change everything?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I must remind everyone that I do not own Digimon and never will! Digimon is owned & copyrighted to Toei Animation and Saben Entertainment. No suing please.

**A/N: Hehehehe… I thank for the one reviewer who gave me the name of the second digimon that I couldn't think of. Thank you!**

_Season One: Dawning of the __Chosen__ Ones; Prologue_

__

In a world that was unknown to everyone, the lives of eight kids were about to change. Enclosed in a class case were eight digi-eggs accompanied with their corresponding crests & digivices. The glass case was watched by nameless beings that kept light and darkness in check. These beings make sure one is not superior over the other.

One of the beings was studying the monitor when a beam struck it. The being cried out as it fell to the ground, dead. The other beings were attacked as the intruders showed their presence. An army of Tankmon and Mekanorimon continued to kill the beings. The leader of these troops floated up to the glass case.

Their leader happened to be Piedmon, who was a mega level digimon. Piedmon smirked in satisfaction as he used his Clown Trick attack to break the glass. "Now they are mine for the taking." the clown spoke as he reached to grab them.

"Hold it right there Piedmon!" a voice rang out. 

Piedmon looked disgusted as he recognized who it was. "So this is the famous Gennai."

Gennai brought his sword down to strike Piedmon. Piedmon vanished as the sword touched the floor and he re-appeared behind Gennai. Piedmon pulled a tiny black ball and put it into the back of Gennai's back. Gennai cried out for an instant and then spotted his ticket to freedom. There was a Mekanorimon standing behind Piedmon.

In a flash Gennai leapt over Piedmon and killed the pilot inside the Mekanorimon and jumped inside. Gennai also grabbed the eight digivices and such and blasted off in the sky.

Piedmon cursed as Gennai blasted with the eight digivices. "Get him!!" Piedmon hollered to his troops.

Gennai never looked back at his pursuers. he dodged their attempts to knock him out of the sky. He could see that his destination was getting closer, so Gennai blasted off faster to reach it.

His pursuers were left in the dust and lost sight of their target. They tried to use their sensors to find their target, but failed. "Target cannot be found. Must report back." The Mekanorimon headed back to their leader.

"Arghhhhhh!" Piedmon muttered as he kicked one of his Tankmon and stormed off.

Gennai landed on File Island and set the eight digivices down. He climbed out of the Mekanorimon and looked at the digi-eggs. "Now all you need to do is hatch." Gennai spoke.

Years passed as the seasons changed and the digi-eggs eventually hatched. By then Gennai had hidden the eight crests and went back to his home to watch the baby digimon. The eight baby digimon carried their owner's digivices in their mouths and would toss them up in the air.

They would shout out their owner's name as they tossed the digivices upward. The eight baby digimon waited for the digivices to come back down and then realized their owners were coming. 

Miles away on Infinite Mountain a mysterious figure watched the sky. "So the digidestined are coming after all."

Taichi Kamiya sat atop a branch, looking around with his mini telescope. His best friend Sora Takenouochi sat against the tree he was sitting in. Taichi's younger sister, Hikari Kamiya was playing with Takeru Takaishi. Takeru's older brother, Yamato sat a distance away from everyone while he played his harmonica.

Mimi Tachikawa looked around the group and noticed everyone was at least doing something. She wondered why she came to this camp anywhere. Mimi noticed that Yamato sat a distance from the rest of them and thought he needed someone to talk to.

Yamato continued to play his harmonica until he heard someone sat down next to him. He turned to the brown eyes staring at him.

"Why are you playing the harmonica out here from the rest of us? I mean don't you want to join the others?" Mimi asked.

"Because when I play this harmonica, it is how I am feeling right now. I don't mind being by myself." Yamato answered.

Koushirou Izumi sat behind Taichi and Sora, typing away on his laptop. Jyou Kido was standing near Koushirou and complaining how nature made his allergies worse.

Taichi was looking through his telescope when he saw something. Lowering the scope he looked at his arm. A snowflake rested on it. "What the!?" Taichi exclaimed as he lost his balance and fell off the branch.

Sora was relaxing against the tree when Taichi landed on her. "Taichi!!!" Sora cried.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Taichi and Sora. "Taichi could you please get off of me?" Sora inquired.

Taichi flashed an embarrassed smile, rolled off of her and stood up. "Taichi, why did you fall out of the tree anyway?" Koushirou asked out of curiosity. All that Taichi did was point at the sky.

Everyone noticed that it was starting to snow??? and covering the ground. As the snow began to fall heavier Mimi shouted, "Let's get inside before we all freeze!" Taichi grabbed Hikari's hand and they ran inside the cabin. The others soon joined them. Everyone watched as it snowed a lot and then abruptly stopped.

"Huh?" Koushirou said. Hesitating, the group slowly came out of the cabin and stood on the snowy ground.

Jyou studied the sky and wondered how it could snow at their campsite when it was summer. He was going to turn back to others when he saw sparkle in the sky. "Guys? Look at the sky!" Jyou exclaimed suddenly.

All eight kids turned their attention to the sky and noticed eight shooting stars coming right at them. "Everyone down!" Yamato yelled. Hikari waited for the impact and noting that nothing happened, she stood up to find something hovering in front of her. The others stood up also and saw the hovering object before them.

Hikari watched Taichi grasp the object and she followed suit. The other six did the same thing. Koushirou examined the object in his hand and then looked back at the sky. He saw that the sky was opening and appeared to be a wave heading for them.

The eight kids were drawn into the huge wave and they fell down, screaming the way down. Down into the blackness of their consciences…

*************************************************************************************************

And that's all for right now. Though I need to make an announcement. I am going to college, starting August 26 (Monday). I am not sure how often I will be able to update this story and Discoveries of the Heart. I will try my best to update as best I can. There might be a chance that I will update this story or Discoveries of the Heart tomorrow. Until Chapter 1 is out, please read and review!!! 

Destiny's Light


	2. Chapter One: Devimon Saga

Disclaimer: Rule 1) I do not own Digimon or their characters. Rule 2) Digimon belongs to Toei Animation & Saben Entertainment. Rule 3) No suing please!

_Season 1: Dawning of the __Chosen__ Ones,_

_Chapter One_

__

Hikari opened her eyes only to find the sun blind her. She immediately closed them and opened her eyes slowly. Her brown eyes moved to the left then to the right. Nothing. Moving her eyes to the center & down, Hikari saw a blur of yellow jumping on her chest. *What?!* The yellow blur stopped jumping and smiled wide.

"You're here! You're here!" it kept repeating. Now it was Hikari's turn to blink and stare at the yellow thing.

"What do you mean by I am here?" Hikari asked.

"Silly. You are my partner Hikari." the yellow thing responded.

"P-partner?" Hikari repeated slowly.

"Yes. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nyaromon." Nyaromon replied. Hikari was puzzled on how she got a partner. *This is so confusing. I wonder if Taichi got one. I don't see him or any of the others. I am a bit afraid.*

"Nyaromon have you seen my brother?" Hikari asked. Nyaromon blinked its eyes and stared weirdly at her.

"What's a brother?" Nyaromon asked instead. Hikari sweatdropped. 

"Never mind Nyaromon. Let's go find Taichi." Hikari said, picking up Nyaromon. Together they headed off in a direction.

Unknown to both Hikari & Nyaromon, a figure was watching them. The figure's lips curved into a devilish smile as they walked away. "Hmm… she could be useful indeed in my plans to destroy the digidestined. Since she is one of them, I will use her to lure the others. While I lay my plans in motion, those digi brats can do whatever they like until then." Devimon hissed softly as he silently took off after Hikari.

Taichi woke up to an annoying voice. He opened his eyes to find a pink shaped thing with ears bouncing on his chest. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" he screamed, backing away. The pink thing with ears blinked in confusion as it tried to comprehend the actions.

"Taichi, why are you backing away from me?" it asked innocently. Taichi's jaw dropped at the mention of his name.

"H-how d-do y-you k-know m-my n-name?" Taichi asked hesitantly.

"Silly. I am your partner. I am Koromon." Koromon answered.

"Koromon, huh?" Taichi says as he holds Koromon in his hands. "Hmm… strange. Never seen anything like you before." He stands up and looks around the area. No one is in sight and neither is Hikari. "Koromon have you seen my sister?" Taichi said.

Koromon's eyes got round as the little digimon tilted its head in confusion. "Your sister? What's a sister?" Taichi had the nerve to shake it silly until he saw Koromon's face. It was one of pure confusion. He just sweatdropped.

"Don't worry about it Koromon. I imagine I should go find Hikari and---- Taichi's speech was cut off as a scream interrupted him. Taichi thought the voice belonged to Mimi. "That must be Mimi." Taichi said, running in the direction of the scream. He darted through the bushes and spotted Mimi. Mimi was running around, trying to get away from the green thing following her.

"Ewww! Get it away from me!" Mimi practically screamed as she ran around the area.

"Mimi! Calm down! It is not going to bite. That green thing is your partner." Taichi shouts.

"Huh?" Mimi stops and stares at the green thing. The thing grins happily and says, "Hi Mimi." A thought struck Mimi and she suddenly giggled.

"You are right Taichi it won't bite. You know my name, but what is yours?" Mimi said.

"I am Tanemon." Tanemon responds. 

Mimi looks around the area and turns back to Taichi. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know Mimi. They should be around here someplace." Taichi replied. 

"That's real great Taichi. We could be the only ones here for all I know. I knew that I should have gone to cheerleading camp." Mimi retorts. A sudden breeze sails across Taichi and he looks around. *Who did that? The leaves are not rustling.* Koromon looks up and its eyes widen in horror.

"Ah Taichi!" Koromon shouts. Taichi looks back at his partner, whose face is of fear.

"Koromon what's the matter?" Taichi asked.

Another breeze buzzed by Koromon and the others. "Taichi up there!" Koromon shouted. Taichi, Mimi, Tanemon look up to see a giant bug coming right at them.

"Let's get out of here Taichi!" Mimi frantically yells as she runs off with Tanemon in tow. Taichi and Koromon follow suit. Taichi catches up with Mimi and they stop for a moment before a tree. Taichi glances behind him to see if the giant bug is still coming at them, it was.

"It is still coming after us!" Taichi exclaims.

"What?! Then we better--- Mimi's sentence was cut off when she and Taichi were pulled into the tree. Taichi turns to see who pulled them in and notices that was Sora. His lips were about to open, but Sora puts a finger to her lips. Mimi, Sora, Taichi heard the buzzing of the giant bug go past the tree and then it was silent.

"Whew! That was close." Taichi comments, wiping his brow.

"I'll say. It is nice to see another familiar face Sora." Mimi added. Sora just nodded her head and poked her head out of the tree and saw that the coast was clear.

"That was too close for comfort Taichi. You were lucky that I was here, otherwise you two would have been goners." Sora spoke.

"I know. Thanks Sora. Have you seen my sister?" Taichi answers. Sora and Mimi shake their heads. "I hope she is okay. It will be my fault if she's hurt." he said.

"Taichi she will be fine. We should try to find her and the others." Sora assures. Taichi agrees with her, but keeps the worry look on his face. Mimi, Taichi, Sora, and their partners head off in a direction to find the others.

Yamato watched his brother Takeru as he played with Tokomon. He leaned against a tree and sighed. Tsunomon looked at his partner in worry. 

"Yamato he's fine. You don't have to watch all the time." Tsunomon assured. Yamato looked down at Tsunomon and put his hands in his pockets.

"Tsunomon you don't understand! I have to protect Takeru at all costs! If something happened to him, I would never forgive myself." Yamato exclaims. Tsunomon didn't exactly agree with him, but declined to say anymore about it. Takeru was having a blast playing with Tokomon.

"You know Tokomon, I wish that Hikari was here and we could play together." Takeru said. Tokomon's black eyes got curious as it looked at Takeru.

"Who's Hikari?" Tokomon asked. Takeru looked puzzled at his partner for a moment before giggling.

"Hikari is Taichi's sister. She is about my height and has short brown hair and brown eyes. Seen her?" Takeru responded.

"Nope. I haven't seen her Takeru. I'm sure that she's nearby." Tokomon replied.

Koushirou watched Jyou as his partner Pukamon settled on his shoulder. "Hi Jyou." Pukamon said. Jyou jumped back suddenly and turns around.

"Ahhhhh! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack Pukamon." Jyou exclaimed.

"Lighten up Jyou! I was only having fun with you." Pukamon said. Jyou pulls his glasses off and wipes them. He puts them back on.

"Just don't try that again Pukamon." Jyou said. Koushirou almost wanted to laugh out loud at Pukamon's attempt of a joke. His partner Motimon sat by his side.

"I do not understand where we are exactly Motimon. I have not seen any of the others. I should tell Jyou that we should go find them." Koushirou said.

"We are in the Digital World Koushirou. Good idea." Motimon replied.

"Jyou! Pukamon! Come over here!" Koushirou shouted. Jyou and Pukamon came running over.

"Koushirou, what's the matter?" Jyou asked.

"Jyou our current position is that the both of us need to find the others." Koushirou replied.

"Alright. I hope my allergies do not effect me here." Jyou muttered as Pukamon, Koushirou, and Motimon took off.

Hikari had the distinct feeling that someone was following her because it felt dark and cold like darkness… Nyaromon too had the same feeling.

"Nyaromon, we haven't found anyone yet. Not even my brother. I think there's someone following me." Hikari said, nervously.

"How right you are little brat." a voice rang out. Hikari and Nyaromon turned around to see the figure of Devimon in front of them.

"W-who a-are y-you?" Hikari asked in a small voice. A cold laughter erupted. "That is not any of your concern right now. You need to come with me." Devimon said, bringing his clawed hand closer to Hikari. Nyaromon stepped in front of Hikari and got a serious look on its face.

"You are not getting Hikari! Tail Whip!" Nyaromon shouted, flying into the air. The tiny yellow tail whacked Devimon as hard as it could. Devimon just knocked the little digimon away.

"Nyaromon! Are you alright?!" Hikari cried as she started to run over to her partner.

"I don't think so." Devimon hissed as he brought his claw down to grab Hikari. Nyaromon recovered only to see Devimon inches from Hikari.

"Leave her alone!" Nyaromon yelled, running as fast as it could and leaped in front of Hikari. Then an amazing thing happened. Hikari's digivice roared to life and Nyaromon began to glow. Devimon looked on in surprise. A beam of light came down to engulf Nyaromon and she knew what was happening.

"What is this!?" Devimon exclaimed, watching.

"Nyaromon shrinka to… Plotmon!" The bright glow settled down. Hikari blinked her eyes to her partner. Instead of Nyaromon, there stood a white dog in its place. "Nyaromon?" Hikari asked.

The new digimon shook her head. "I am the rookie form of Nyaromon. I am Plotmon Hikari." Plotmon answered. Devimon couldn't believe his eyes! That little brat's digimon digivolved! *A bit completion in my plans, but no problem.* he thought.

"Hand me the child at once!" Devimon commanded.

"Not a chance! Puppy Howling!" Plotmon replied. A wave of sonic waves erupted out of her mouth and headed for Devimon. Devimon had to cover his ears because the attack was too loud for him. Hikari stood there, in awe, at the site of her partner. *Nice one Plotmon!* No sooner as Hikari thought that, Devimon uncovered his ears and smirked. A sinking feeling made its way to Hikari's stomach.

"Not bad. You caught by surprise. I can assure it will not happen again." Devimon spoke. He raised his claw and swung it at Plotmon. Plotmon was thrown against the tree and knocked out. Hikari cried out Plotmon's name and scrambled to her partner's aide. Unfortunately Devimon grabbed her before she could reach Plotmon. Hikari squirmed and kicked to get loose. "Not so fast young one. You and your partner will aid me." he spoke.

Hikari knew there was only one option left: scream. "TAICHI!!!! HELP ME!!!!!" Hikari screamed as loud as she could. Devimon almost dropped her and clamped a hand over mouth. He quickly picked up Plotmon and disappeared. (**A/N: Don't ask how Devimon could pick up Plotmon if he is holding Hikari in one and the other on her mouth. He just did.)**

**************************************************************************************************************************

That's it for right now. Depending on my mood I may post chapters two and three together or just chapter two. We will see what I decide to do. R & R!!!!

Destiny's Light


	3. Chapter Two: Devimon Saga

Disclaimer: Digimon is not owned by me. Instead belongs to Toei and Saben Entertainment. No suing!

_Season 1: Dawning of the __Chosen__ Ones, Chapter Two_

__

A scream suddenly echoed throughout the forest and the remaining seven digidestined all heard it. But Taichi was the one most affected. "Hikari! That was her! We got to find her!" Taichi exclaimed as he dashes off in the direction of her scream followed by Koromon. Sora and Mimi blinked once before they rushed after him.

Takeru stopped playing with Tokomon and looked up. "That was Hikari! Yamato I think she's in trouble." Takeru spoke suddenly. Yamato stopped leaning against the tree and came over with Tsunomon in tow. He saw a worried look on his brother's face.

"You sure about that bro?" Yamato asked.

"I'm sure Yamato! Let's go Tokomon!" Takeru answered as he and Tokomon took off in the direction of Hikari's scream. Yamato hurried after him to make sure nothing happened to his brother.

Hikari's scream startled Koushirou from his typing. "Logic says that was Hikari. But why would she scream unless… Jyou she needs our help!" Koushirou said.

"That was Hikari?! How did you figure that out Koushirou?" Jyou stated in disbelief.

"Simple logic Jyou. It had to been Hikari. We need to find the others." Koushirou answered, packing his trusty laptop away in his pack and motioned for Motimon to follow him. Jyou stared in the direction that Koushirou had left and sighed.

"Why do these things happen to me?" Jyou muttered as he followed the computer genius.

Unknowingly, the three separate groups of digidestined were heading straight for each other. Taichi, Sora, Mimi were coming in from the west, Yamato & Takeru came from the east and Koushirou & Jyou came from the south. All at once all seven of them banged into each other.

"Taichi get off of me!"

"How can I Sora when someone else on me!"

"You're crushing me! Get off me you two!!"

"Who did that!?"

"I will have a major headache after this."

"You are crushing my laptop!!!"

"This is fun."

Their digimon stared at their partners and wondered why there were like that... After a few moments the seven digidestined untangled themselves and looked at one another.

Taichi adjusted his goggles back to their proper spot.

Sora fixed her helmet on her head so that it was sitting comfortably.

Mimi straightened her cowboy hat and brushed herself off.

Jyou adjusted his glasses on his face so they fit properly.

Koushirou checked to make sure that his faithful laptop was still intact.

Yamato checked to make Takeru was all right.

Takeru wondered what just happened.

"I guess we don't have to look for everyone now." Sora said finally. 

"Yes, but we all must have heard Hikari's scream otherwise we would not have ran into each other." Koushirou stated. He saw six nods.

"That's right! We got to find my sister guys! She may be hurt or something!" Taichi exclaims, starts to head in a direction, but Yamato stops him.

"Where are you going Taichi? You can't just head off by yourself!" Yamato said. Taichi jerks from his grip and glares at him.

"What if that was Takeru out there? What would you do?" Taichi says in response. Yamato doesn't reply because he would do the same thing.

"Enough of this you two! We need to stay as a group and find Hikari. Koushirou are we close to where Hikari screamed?" Sora said.

Koushirou remembered what direction he and Jyou came from and figured the others came from the other directions. *Let's see… If Jyou & I came from the south, it looks like maybe Taichi & his group came from the west and Yamato's from the east. That means that Hikari's scream came from the north.*

"Prodigious! Hikari's scream came from the north of our current position. We shouldn't need to go too far in that direction." Koushirou spoke.

"Way to go Koushirou! Alright then let's go!" Taichi says as he starts to go north. The rest of the digidestined start to follow him.

"Whoa what a second. Who died and made you leader Taichi?" Yamato interjects.

Taichi stops and turns to meet the fierce gaze of Yamato. "Who says that you are the leader Yamato? I mean everyone just started following me. Including yourself."

"Sure Taichi. Whatever." Yamato replies, shoves his hands into his jeans pockets, and walks along with Takeru.

The seven digidestined came upon a clearing not too many yards away from their previous spot. Taichi did not see any of sign of Hikari. Koromon bounced over to take a look around the clearing in the forest and stopped when he thought he sensed something.

"Taichi! I think I sense something here. It feels dark." Koromon yelled suddenly. Taichi and the others rushed over to Koromon. Motimon, Pukamon, Tanemon, Yokomon, Tokomon, and Tsunomon sniffed the ground where Koromon was referring to. After a moment, the six in-training digimon agreed with Koromon.

"That can mean only thing Taichi." Koushirou said.

Taichi had a feeling he wasn't going to like what Koushirou was going to tell him. "What?" Taichi asked.

"It means Hikari has been captured." Koushirou replied.

Hikari found herself dumped on the cold floor and stood up. She looked around at her surroundings. Not much to look at, though it did seem to be darkness around. Hikari then looked for her partner and found her on the ground next to her. "Plotmon please wake up! Be alright!" Hikari cried softly as she knelt down. Plotmon blinked her blue eyes open and saw the worried look of her partner.

"I'll be alright Hikari. Now where we?" Plotmon answered.

"You are in my lair." a cold voice responded. Hikari and Plotmon turned to find the stern face of Devimon.

"It's you again. What do you want with me?" Hikari said. A soft chuckle erupted from Devimon's lips.

"You will be the bait for those other digibrats. Although it will be a while before they arrive at the mansion." Devimon replied.

Hikari remembered him mentioning that before he captured her. But what did he mean by a while? "What do mean a while?" she asked.

"You'll see little one." Devimon spoke softly.

Taichi felt his heart drop to the ground and he clenched his fists tightly. Sora saw the angry expression on his face and went over to him.

"Taichi, don't worry we will find your sister." Sora assured. Taichi's eyes softened a bit and he nodded.

"I know. It's just that I feel responsible for her. Alright let's--- Taichi stopped talking as a breeze blew against him. "What was that?!" he exclaimed.

The others looked up at the sky. Suddenly the trees parted to reveal a Kwangumon heading for them. "It's that big bug again!" Mimi screeched.

"Run!" Taichi yelled. The team of digidestined ran off with their partners in tow. Jyou debuted whether or not to look over his shoulder to see if the giant bug was still following them. He took a glance over his shoulder and wished he hadn't. The giant bug was still coming after them.

"Why did I look? Why did I even bother to do that?!" Jyou practically cried out. 

The digidestined came upon a clearing and stopped to rest there for a moment.

"Did we lose that bug?" Sora asked.

"Man I hope so." Yamato said.

A rustle through the trees interrupted the digidestineds' thoughts and suddenly the trees parted. Kwangumon hovered there, waiting.

"I knew it! I knew that bug had not left us alone!" Jyou exclaimed.

"I know what to do." Koromon stated, leaving Taichi's side and heading for the digimon.

Taichi blinked when his partner left his side and his eyes widened as Koromon was heading for the enemy. "Koromon, what are you doing?! Are you nuts!?" he cried. 

"Nope." Koromon replied.

One by one, the other digimon joined Koromon and formed a line.

"Yokomon! What are you doing?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Tokomon come back!" Takeru cried.

"Motimon!" Koushirou yelled.

"Tsunomon!" Yamato cried.

"Tanemon, don't do it!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Pukamon!" Jyou cried.

The seven in-training digimon ignored their pleas from their partners and looked determined to protect them. Taichi looked in horror that they were about to fight this monster and knew they did not stand a chance.

"We have to help them! Let's go!" Taichi cried, rushing forward.

The seven digidestined took only a few steps when seven beams of light struck their digimon. They stopped in awe and did not notice their digivices glowing…

**************************************************************************************************************************

That is where I am stopping for today. Hope you liked it. Chapter 3 is coming soon… R & R!!!!

Destiny's Light


End file.
